


Acid White

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug trafficking, Extreme Drug Use, Gen, Multi, alcohol use, dark themes, everyone is aged 20-25, hopefully a long book, irregular updates are to be expected, lots of illegal stuff here, violence and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Two drug corporations run a lot of drugs through Colorado and the states surrounding, and both are at war with each other.We have the Tweaks, a family business. With a high strung son that can be surprisingly useful, and a band of characters that can hardly even get along. They deal most of the meth that runs through.Then we have the Tucker's, or, now called the galactic federation (The sons choice really) Craig and Tricia are the remaining Tucker's, parents died not long ago in a murder. Craig has a lot of brains and their business is more organized. They deal mostly with pot and psychedelics, hence the name.Both teams have a cut throat desire to kill each other, but a common enemy has a chance to bring them together.(Lots of drug, alcohol, and violence. A weird idea I had one night that I thought too much into.)





	1. Business Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty in writing and my style is all over the place, but hey, this is one of my weaknesses. Hope you guys enjoy this dumb little idea I have. I appreciate constructive criticism, good or bad! I want to improve my writing.

Looking up to the roof of his office, Craig waved his hands in the air, colorful trails following his hands as he made shapes and decorative lines with them. He heard a knock on the door, but it was amplified from the shape he was in. "Who is it?" Craig called as he didn't faulter from his movements. "Clyde." Stated the man from the other side. Craig sat up and swirled his swivel chair over to face the door. "Come in." He stated, clasping his hands on his desk and sitting up strait.

The brunette walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hello Craig, I have reports from the Marsh's farm. Tegridy kush is ready to be shipped out. And the purple nurple is ready too. Just one problem.." Clyde paused and Craig waited a moment before he used his hand to gesture him to continue. Clyde gulped. "People from the Tweaks burned half our stuff." Craig paused for a moment before shooting up from his seat to stand.

" _What_!" He demanded, his hands slamming against the table. The world warped around him in his anger. "Did you catch who?" Clyde shook his head, already have taken a step back from his friends anger. "Token's working on it. And the Marsh's are building up more security."

Craig sat back in his seat, going over the information in his head. He thought for a moment, there were three people he knew that would do this, that would stoop this low. "See if they got anything on the security tapes. Look for blonde and red hair, we'll get to the bottom of this. Now go, get those deliveries started, I don't pay you to stand around." Clyde gave a Boy Scout salute and dashed off out of the office to do his job. Craig sighed and rubbed his hands across his face as he sat back in his chair.

The Tweaks were a family business for the most part, though they still had hired help. One of the best known drug dealers in the area, alongside Craig and his posse. And they were a pain in his ass, especially the Tweaks son. He knew how to get around security systems and getting into the most expensive, complicated locks. Craig's best bet was to kill him, he can't have him getting into the prisons to expand, or have him stay out on the street, he didn't know what else to do. And plus, with him gone, he could get to the McCormick's and expand business from the usual psychadelics and bud to ice and speed as well.

Craig got up from his desk to see how the gang was doing with the product being ready to ship out. He was happy to see that his posse was doing well and staying on schedule. He walked up to butters, who had a clipboard in hand and was watching over the assembly line. "Stotch, how are we doing here?" He asked and butters swirled around on his heel to face the other. "Oh! Mr. Tucker! We're doing just lovely! Over half the product is processed an' even with that burning 'm sure Clyde told ya about, we're not even behind! Though.. That is because, uh, we have less buyers this time around."

Craig narrowed his eyes at the other for a moment, making the smaller shift unsteadily. "Wheres the marsh boy? I need a _word_ with him."

  
_-meanwhile at the Tweaks-_

  
"Shut up fat ass! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh, Kyle, I don't think you do."

"How about I shove my foot up your ass-"

"Will you two shut up! I have paperwork to do!" Kenny broke up the two bickering. "Seriously damn. Can you two just pretend to agree?" Kyle and Eric looked at each other, glaring, not saying a word. "Augh- Jesus- guys! Now's not the- _ngh_ \- the time! We gotta find a way to get the Tucker's shipment! It goes out tonight!" Yelled Tweek, who had his hands fisted in his hair.

"I thought they called themselves The gala-" "I am _Not_ calling them _that_." Tweek cut off Kenny. "It's s-stupid and makes me - _ngh_ \- m-morn the fucking fact his parents died! That fucker, that- that goddamn asSHOLE-" "Tweek dude we get it, you hate him, _shit_." Kyle groaned as he rubbed his temples

Tweek had a lot of tantrums like this. Blame it on the drugs, but the dude had so much stress on his shoulders that he took it out on whatever he could. This caused his families little business to run on egg shells. But, hey, it worked out more than it ever failed. Tweek was useful in.. Random, oh so very random ways. Like the time he showed up one day with the knowledge on how to blow glass so they can sell pipes.

"Ok, we really should get going guys, the Tucker's shipment heads out tonight, they should take the same route as they usually do. So, broflouski, Cartman, you guys are gonna go with me and Mr. Tweak. Go get dressed, and be armed. Make sure Ike and Scott are on standby." Kyle and Eric nodded, pushing each other on their way out.

Tweek let out a groan as he let his head fall to the table. "Owwwhoww..." Tweek grit his teeth from the pain. Then, his head shot up suddenly. "Holy fuck- Kenny- shit- t-the -ngh- the shipment- it's gonna change course fuck- he's not that stupid damn it-"

  
-back to The Galactic Federation.-

  
" _Marsh_." Craig barked. "How's advertising? Huh? Cause we have half our fucking stock down and buyers are down too!" At Craig's questioning, Stan turned around from a conversation with Token. "Whoa whoa hey, I'm working on it, it's a bad time dude. Pots getting legalized in a lot of places, we don't have that big of a market now!" He put his hands up in defense and Token moved by him. "Craig, he is right. I've been running numbers and it ain't so good. If you're gonna off that Tweak boy, you need to do it soon, we're gonna start loosing Money soon." Craig opened his mouth and closed it again. "Fine then. God damn it. Send the god damn trucks out, blue route, they'll expect us to change direction. Be ready for a fight."

  
_A few_ _hours_ _later_

  
A loud truck engine could be heard starting up in the giant abandoned warehouse. Two trucks decked out in store logos and fake plates drove out in opposite directions. Each truck contained three people and pounds of weed and Psychedelics. Team Walmart consisted on Craig, Clyde, and Token, while Team Kmart had Butters, Stan, and Tricia. The plan was for Walmart to take one direction and Kmart takes the other, they'd meet up at different points on the freeway down to Mexico, once there, all they had to worry about was police and Token had that taken care of.

"T, fuck- T, we have trouble." Came Stan's voice through the CB raidio, they had barely even left town. Craig picked up the radio quickly. "What's wrong M?" He asked though the radio, Token watching the device worriedly. "Bros. are on our tail."  
Stan whispered through to the other. "Shit." Token cursed as Clyde glanced over from behind the wheel nervously. "Do you need us?" "Yes. Fuck- Tweak and Broflouski are here man, they look pissed dude, I think they think I'm you."

It was no secret how much Tweek and Craig hated each other, they had good reason to though. Their families have been going at it for years in the drug industry, they both wanted the other dead and gone. One was more willing to murder than the other though.

Stan didn't have a hat on, but he had shades on so that helped his case of the Tweak Bros. wanting to kill him, since they couldn't see his differently colored eyes. Poor fucker didn't realize as the old red car was gaining on their truck fast.

Inside the car sat four people. Kenny was driving, Cartman sat passenger, only because Tweek had to switch places with him because him and Kyle wouldn't stop fighting and arguing. So, Tweek and Kyle were in the back, Tweek behind Cartman and Kyle behind Kenny.

"Go faster damn it! _Ngh_ \- fuck- move!" Tweek grunted as he rolled down his window and leaned out. "Hey fucker! Pull over, lets- _rrr_ \- let's talk huh?" Stan flipped off the car, which really didn't help him at all. "Have it y-your way!" Tweek yelled and ducked back in the car. He then started scrambling over the passenger seat to the glove compartment. "Move you fat fuck." "I'm not fat! Get off me weirdo!" Cartman started trying to shove Tweek off of him. "Aughh- stop it!" Tweek yelled as the car jerked from the chaos happening in the front seat. "Guys- fuck- tweak, I don't know what your doing but we're gonna crash if you don't stop." Kenny spoke as Tweek finally managed to get the glove compartment open.

Grabbing the handgun that was in there he slid back into his seat and leaned out the window again, pointing the gun at the front wheel. "Heads up, fucker!" He yelled, pulling the trigger to the gun, sending a bullet right to the wheel. "Woohoo! We got you now you son of a bitch!" Tweek yelled, getting back in his seat. "Ram 'em." The twitchy blond ordered to the drivers seat.

"Ram them- how the fuck is this little ass car gonna ram that god damn truck?" Kenny asked, glancing over to Tweek. "Just- _rrr_ \- I'll do it. Move!" Tweek shuffled and fought with Kenny to get in the drivers seat, meanwhile the Kmart team were watching through the mirrors at them while Stan tried desperately to stay on the road. "Dude what the fuck are they doing?" Tricia hissed as she leaned out the window on her side. "Fuck off you jittery fucks!" She yelled, which earned a scream from Tweek as he finally got in the drivers seat, it also looked like Kenny got punched but it was hard to tell.

"Deer!" Stan yelled as he swerved on instinct and made the truck barrel into the forest that was around them. Whooping can be heard in the distance as the Tweaks car started coming into view and the truck got stuck in the trunks of the trees. "Ow, fuck." Stan grumbled. "This is t, status report." Groaning, Stan picked up the radio and clicked the button to respond, but before he could talk, a gun shot hit the radio right out of Stan's hand.

"Oh hamburgers! We- We gotta get outta here fellas!" Butters said and the three of them quickly scrambled out of the truck, using it for cover. Tricia reached in and brought out guns, carbine rifles to be spicific. She threw one to her partners and looked over the hood of the truck, seeing the Tweaks car stopped and the four in the car leaving. She fired a few shots at them and smiled when she saw them scramble behind their car.

  
"M.... M! Are you there?.... Shit, God damn it- Clyde! Can you go any slower? Pick up the pace damn it, my sister is in danger you prick!" Craig yelled at his chubby friend who was driving the truck to the estimated location of the others. "Hey, I'm going as fast as I can! This thing won't go any faster!" "Make it go faster!"

"Guys!" Token interrupted, checking their own guns, making sure they were loaded. "Stop bickering! This isn't the time for-" "there they are!" Clyde interjected, stopping the truck. The three of them got out, each brandishing a gun. Craig made his way over to where he saw the car. Aha, they're cornered now.

"Ok you mother fuckers, it's my turn now." Craig called, aiming his gun at the wiled haired blond. "You- but- fuck!" Screamed Tweek as he raised his pistol and shot, without missing a beat, Craig did the same with his rifle. As luck would have it, they were both hit. Craig in the stomach and Tweek in the shoulder. The pain knocked Craig off his feet and made Tweek drop his gun.

Craig's posse, along with Tweek's, sprank into action at this. They started shooting at each other, Tweek's band of musketeers scrambled into their car and devicted to speed out of there since they were a bit outnumbered. It happened fast, both parties obviously very upset that their bosses got shot. Tricia was the first to run up to Craig. "You idiot! What the fuck were you thinking? You know that Tweak boy wants you dead!" She lectured her brother, taking off her coat and using it to cover and place pressure on the wound. Craig coughed a bit. "No, no, I'm fine.." Craig tried sitting up but he couldn't, he jolted in pain and let out a groan.

"Damnit Craig, don't you die, if you die I'll kick your ass." Tricia threatened, making Craig smile. "You're the beeesstt sister everrrr." Craig drawled sarcastically, making Tricia smile as well. The rest of his group ran over to Craig after making sure the Tweak bros. were gone. "Get him in the cab, I got a first aid kit. Tricia, you get in with me, we're going back home. The others are gonna get this mess straightened out. Stan! Help me get Craig!" Stan scampered over and helped lift Craig up with a grunt. Tricia got in the drivers seat and started back home, token going to work on Craig's wound. Stan, butters, and Clyde stayed behind to start cleaning up and getting what they have to their destination.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I'll try to update more.

" _Ngh- rrr- engh- nana a-rrrAAAHHH_ -!" "Jesus Tweek calm down!" Kyle yelled from beside him in the back seat, he was treating the wound on the blondes shoulder. "But he got away! He- _ngh_ \- f-fucking- _rrr_ \- shot me!" Tweek started kicking the seat in front of him, screaming angrily as his free hand fisted and pulled at his hair.

"Tweak- Tweak! Calm down! It's hard to stitch a fucking bullet hole closed with you screaming and kicking everywhere!" Kyle used his free hand(the one that wasn't holding a needle.) to force Tweek's feet down. "God, you're acting like such a fucking toddler." Eric grumbled from his spot on the drivers side now. "Shut up fat boy, I saw you balling when you got a splinter!" Kenny yelled at the brunette. "Fuck you! That never happened!"

"He just got away! - _ngh_ \- ah _fuck_ -!" Tweek gritted his teeth as he felt the red head next to him treating his shoulder. "Calm down, maybe Scott and Ike will get him? We sent them out after the truck just after we left." Kenny spoke to the other, turning in his seat to look at the other blond. After a few moments of grunting and staying still- to the best of his ability- Tweek nodded to his orange clad friend.

"Yeah, Scott'll get em." Tweek spoke through gritted teeth as the red head to his right started to wrap his arm with a bandage. Tweek knew his shot didn't kill Craig, he saw where it struck. Too far to the side for his liking, if he was alone, he may have bled out. But, with token there, Tweek knew with anger that Craig would turn out alive. And that simply couldn't do.

The drive back to base wasn't the best, not conversational wise, but they were alive, so it went alright. Tweek was the first one out, slamming his door shut and walking off to his office.

The Tweak's main base was a big building cleverly disguised as a coffee bean factory. They dealt lots of drugs their, hiding in plain sight as Richard Tweak liked to call it. Tweek felt proud of the family business, it's been going on since before he was born. The only problems started when the Tucker's decided to get a foot hold in their town.

See, the Tucker's didn't arrive until a little after Tweek himself was born. They got a foot hold quick with their psychedelics and weed to add to the community. Tweaks family dealt the harder drugs, so they were loosing business from this new family. The Tweak's soon had enough and when Tweek was about 14, he, Kenny, and Ike all went to the Tucker household and started a fire. Craig and his sister got away, somehow, and continued on the family business. This upset the Tweak's and Tweek's parents instilled in him so much hate for the blue clad boy that Tweek wanted him nothing but dead.

Reaching his office, which had a couch, desk, office chair and various conspiracy drawings and office supplies scattered around on the floor, Tweek went immediately to the desk and got out a small bag with white powder in it. Sighing contently to himself, he sat in his office chair and cleared off the desk. He let out some of the powder into a line from the bag and used a razor blade on the desk to straiten the line out. He put the baggy back in it's drawer and gabbed a straw in place of it.

Tweek was just about to snort up the stuff when a knock on his door startled him enough to Yelp. "Ah, hello son." His fathers calm voice spoke, him opening the door, taking Tweek's Yelp as an invitation to come in. "How'd the pick up go?" He asked, cup of coffee in hand as he closed the door behind him. Tweek groaned from the memory, having to resist the urge to slam his head on his desk. "He got away, dad! And- _Ah_! And he shot me!" He angrily pointed to his bandaged arm.

This information only made Richard hum in acknowledgment. Taking a sip from the mug he had with him, he looked off to the bare wall as he spoke. "We talked about this Tweek.. He can't go on. Those Tucker's have sure got my balls in a lemon twister." Tweek looked down. Even when he was twenty, his father managed to make him feel guilty. "Yeah, dad, I know." The blond boys head then shot up, his eyes fixing on his father. "But, dad! I shot him too! I got him better than he got me!"

Richard glanced at his son before looking back off to the wall. "Not good enough though, he's still breathing, son." Tweek slowly deflated and sank down in his chair. After a few moments of silence, Richard straightened himself up and gave his son a glance, heading for the door. "Remember son, one bad bean can ruin all of the coffee. So, you have to pick it out. If you don't get rid of all the bad beans Tweek.." He paused a moment, looking over his shoulder at Tweek, his hand resting on the door nob. "Well, your mother and I would have to sell you to slavery." He then left without another word, closing the door behind himself. His statement made Tweek let out a Yelp, causing him to flail and fall backwards in his chair.

The blond boy groaned and rubbed his head from the impact. He slowly got up and repositioned his chair before sitting back down. Just as he picked up his straw, another knock came at his door. This made Tweek jump and he got aggravated. He slammed his hand that had the straw on the counter and glared at the closed door. "What!" He barked, hands clenching into fists. An orange parka peeked from the other side of the door. "Tweek, Stan and Clyde are dead, Leopold got away, but he's injured pretty bad from what Ike said." Tweek smiled at the information, picking back up his straw. "That's great. _Ngh_ \- Looks like we can count on plan b after all, hmm?"

  
"If you don't leave me the fuck alone I swear to god Trish-" "Then lay back down! Your in no condition to move!" Tricia had her hands placed on Craig's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bed he was in and glaring at her brother. "You can't move. I can take care of stuff, I'm 18 now, I got it." Tricia gave Craig a smile, and soon, Craig returned it. But the nice atmosphere was shattered as Thomas burst through the door of the room.

"Dude, the fuck?" Said Craig, leaning up and slightly wincing as he looked at his panting friend. "Its- _fuck_! It's Stan and Clyde, their dead! And butters is close to- _Shit_! Is close to dying!" Thomas caught sight of the shirtless Craig and the bandages around his torso. "Oh _cock_! They shot you too!?" Thomas ran to Craig's side, Tricia having to move out of the way. "Wait wait, Clyde's.. _Dead_?" Craig asked and the other boy gave a sad nod to him.

Craig, for the first time since his parents were killed, felt tears well up in his eyes. He let out a choked sob as he latched onto Thomas, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his crying under control. Thomas returned the hug, tears in his eyes as well. Tricia excused herself from the two, letting them have their moment and needing to see what was going on.

Tricia knew that Clyde meant a lot to Craig, and Craig to him. They were friends ever since they could remember. Thomas was part of that too, he became friends with Craig and Clyde a bit after the business started picking up, but the three were still close, along with her and token in that group. Tricia took in a deep breath, she had to be strong, she was the 'right hand man' so to speak.

Turning the corner, she just caught glimpse of Token rushing into a room. Tricia sped up and went into the room after Token, and what she saw was truly frightening. Their lay Leopold, in what used to be a white bed, now covered in blood from gunshot wounds. After her initial shock, she rushed over to help Token and Wendy patch the poor blond up.

Two bodies were buried that night. Two friends, two coworkers, two family members, two good people. Shot down by eyes that held only greed and frenzy. One may argue they deserved it, or that it would happen sooner or later. Craig though, had different thoughts as he sat uncomfortably in a desk chair. He had his head in his hands and he stumbled over what to do in his mind.

All he felt was anger, all he felt was remorse and mourning for his lost friends. He let out a frustrated growl and shoved the stuff off his desk in anger, wincing as he felt pain shoot through his wound. Why did they have to die? Why them? _Why couldn't it have been him._

That night, a boy who lost one of his closest friends did things he never thought of doing, and he regretted it as soon as the substance reached his brain, but just as soon as he felt it, the talons of his newfound vice had him in a grip that was unforgiving. Thus starting his mind on a downward spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This ended kinda weird- but- that's fine.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, criticism is welcome, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
